1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector with an ejector.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of electronic appliances, an express card connector has been widely used to achieve data transmission between an express card and a corresponding electronic appliance. In order to draw the express card out of the card connector conveniently, the express card connector will have an ejector to eject the express card.
An electrical card connector with an ejector is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0123320, which was published on May 29, 2008. The card connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, a shell covering the housing and ejector assembled on the housing. The ejector is located at one side of the housing and received in a space defined by the shell. The ejector includes a base portion, a spring, a pin member and an ejecting member. The base portion is separated with the housing, and the pin member and the ejecting member are assembled on the base portion. The spring is assembled on the pin member and the shell. When an electrical card is inserted into the connector, the ejecting member bears a force forwardly, and the spring bears a force backwardly. The base portion may be moveable corresponding to the housing by the two adverse forces, and the ejector will be disabled.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.